smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa Troop
The '''Koopa Troop '''is Bowser's large army of Koopas and other nasties that he uses to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Smash Fighters Z series, the Koopa Troop has assimilated the Eggman Empire, led by Doctor Eggman, the Topman Tribe, led by Topmaniac, as well as the armies of Queen Sectonia and Arktivus Brevon. Prior to the Super Bowser Saga, the Koopa Troop manages to take over the rest of the Koopa Clan, which it originated from. Members ''Further Reading: Koopa Clan '' Heirarchy *Bowser Koopa - King/Leader *Doctor Eggman *Kamek *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Bowser Koopa Jr. Generals *Kammy *Arktivus Brevon *Queen Sectonia *King Kaliente Egg Bosses Bowser Baddies *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa *Bugaboom *Hisstocrat *Elite Trio **Corporal Paraplonk **Private Goomp **Sargeant Guy *Matilda the Armadillo (Defected) *Jr. Troopa *Petey Piranha *Witchcarters **Bearenger **Carrotia **Falke-Wulf *King Bob-Omb *Grimer Wormtongue *Reznor *Dino Piranha *Major Burrows *Goomboss *Bouldergiest *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Jeff (Cameo Only) *Hal (Cameo Only) *Pon and Con *Carlton *Sven *Harry H. *Aqualea *Tad Rock *Whomp King *Chief Chilly *Topmaniac *Rollodillo *Syntax *Orbot and Cubot *E-77 Lucky Badnik Units E-100 Units ''Main Article: E-100 Series '' *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma (Defected/Destroyed) *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-108 Iota *E-109 Kappa *E-110 Lambda *E-111 Mu *E-112 Sampi *E-113 Xi *E-114 Heta *E-115 Pi *E-116 Rho *E-117 Sigma *E-118 Tau *E-119 Upsilon *E-120 Phi *E-121 Chi *E-122 Psi *E-123 Omega (Defected) *E-124 Omicron Metal Series *Metal Sonic I (Defected) **Psuedo Sonic **Badnik Mecha Sonic **Game Gear Mecha Sonic **Silver Sonic **Silver Sonic II *Metal Sonic II (Defected) *Metal Sonic III *Metal Tails *Mecha Knuckles *Metal Amy *Metal Shadow *Metal Lilac *Metal Mario *Metal Robotnik *Iron Bowser *Neo Metallix *Silver Sonic III Badnik Horde Commanders *Missile Wrist *Burnbot *Dubior *Mecha Sphere Doomer *Mecha Galboros *Lady Ninja Minions Goombas *Goomba *Gloomba *Tanoomba *Para Goomba *Para Tanoomba *Giant Goomba *Galoomba *Choomba *Micro Goomba *Snorkel Goomba *Octoomba *Elite Octoomba *Octopus *Octoguy *Para Octoomba Koopas *Red Koopa Troopa *Green Koopa Troopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Beach Koopa *Super Koopa *Koopatrol *Giant Red Koopa Trooper *Giant Green Koopa Trooper *Legate Koopa *Magikoopa *Tanooki Tailed Koopa Troopa *Para Trooper *Dry Bones *Giant Dry Bones *Dull Dones *Parabones *Hammer Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bros. *Sumo Koopa *Chargin' Chuck *Clubba *Spike *Terrapin *Lakitu *Spiny *Fire Bros. *Shellcreeper Buzzy Beetles *Buzzy Beetle *Bony Beetle *Spike Top *Big Buzzy Beetle *Buster Beetle *Para Buzzy *Para Spike Top Boos *Boo *Bigger Boo *Eerie *Peepa *Tanooki Tailed Boo Chomps *Chomp *Chain Chomp *Incoming Chomp Bullet Bills *Bill Blaster *Cannon *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Bull's-Eye Bill *King Bill *Torpedo Ted *Tanooki Tailed Bullet Bill Thwomps *Thwomp *Thwimp *Spiny Tromp *Tox Box *Wallop Monty Moles *Monty Mole *Rocky Wrench *Undergrunt *Undergrunt Gunner *Morty Mole Badniks *Mecha Koopa *Buzzbomber *Caterkiller *Coconuts *Burrobot *Motobug *Bucktot *Egg Pawn *Clucker *TechnoSqueek *Blaster *Crabmeat *Tanooki Tailed Crabmeat *Chopper *Goombot *Tanoombot *Koopabot *Mecha Waddle Dee *Rhinobot *Buggernaut *Orbinaut Mk2 *Penguinator *Mantis *Batbot *Flybot 767 *Turbo Spiker *Jawz *Bubbles *Sandworm *Cluckoid *Clamer Dinos *Rex *Tanooki Tailed Rex *Dino Rhino *Tanooki Tailed Dino Rhino Pokeys *Pokey *Poison Pokey *Mega Pokey *Para Pokey *Cactus Jack *Blow Hard *Hanging Pokey *Octo Pokey Bob-Ombs *Bob-Omb *Para Bob-Omb *Bully *Tanooki Tailed Bully Piranha Plants *Piranha Plant *Fire Piranha Plant *Ink Piranha Plant *Volcano Lotus *Bone Piranha Plant Bloopers and Cheeps *Blooper *Cheep Cheep *Fish Bones *Porcupuffer *Big Bass *Rip Van Fish Shy Guys *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Pyro Guy *Spy Guy *Bandit *Snifit *Bomb Guy *Spear Guy Goonies and Other Birds *Goonie *Skeletal Goonie *Very Goonie *Albatoss *Tweeter *Ostro *Pidgit Popstar Troops *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Dee *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Doo *Mr. Tick Tock *Iron Mam *Antr *Royal Antr *TAC *Bugzy *Bonkers *Jukid *Gim *Jungle Bomb *Gordo *Brunto Burt *Tanooki Tailed Brunto Burt *Sparky *Rocky *Burnin' Leo *Phan Phan *Tanooki Tailed Phan Phan *Tedhaun *Box Boxer *Air Rider *Tanooki Tailed Air Rider *Fire Lion Others *Cobrat *Biddybud *Para Biddybud *Fighter Fly *Sidestepper *Swooper *Fuzzy *Skeeter *Fish Bones *Taptap *Brolder *Burt the Bashful *Magon *Lil' Brrr *Hothead *Beanie *Wiggler *Topman *Spring Topman *Spiky Topman *Blargg *Podoboo *Boom Boxer *Draglet *Mobian Trooper *Mattermouth *Kremling *Klaptrap *Gnawty *Necky *Zinger *Skellobit *Muth *Lava Bubble *Fire Bar *False Bowser Machines *Egg Octo *Egg Hawk *Egg Emperor *Egg Piranha *Egg Destroyer *Egg Fortress *Egg Dragoon *Egg Shark *Egg Breaker *Egg Termite *Egg Viper *Egg Beater *Mega Mega TAC Machine *Super Scarfies X *Mega Rex *Killer Frog *Hang Mobile *Big Arm *Monty Tank *Boomsday Machine *Elite Machine **Elite Bomber **Elite Gunner **Elite Brawler Ships, Bases and Headquarters *Bowser Castle (Dark Land) *Death Egg III *Exploding Egg Galaxy *Flying Battery Zone *Koopa Cruiser *UFO *Egg Airship *Kabula *Final Fortress *Dreadnought *Bullet Bill Express *Egg Carrier *Bowser Castle (Dinosaur Land) *Sky Fortress *Doomsub *Gangplank Galleon *Metal Marauder Fleets *Egg Fleet *Airship Fleet Trivia *The Egg Destroyer is also known as the "Death Egg Robot". *Boom Boxers appear to be soldiers of Bowser's army, despite existing originally as regular enemies in Super Paper Mario. *Bucktots originated from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they are part of Eggman's creations during the series. *The Mega Mega TAC Machine is based on the Mega Mega Meowth Machine, a mecha used by Team Rocket in the Pokémon X and Y series, the machine is operated by Taranza. *Carlton, Sven, Harry H., Aqualea and Tad Rock are characters that first appeared in Wario's Woods. *The Egg Octo is based on King Kaliente and the Octogoomba sub-species. *The Elite Machine is a battlesuit based on the Pilaf Machine, and is piloted by the Elite Trio. *The Killer Frog was a mech that first appeared in Pac-Man World 2, belonging to Clyde (Incorrectly referred to as Blinky). It now belongs to Taranza. Category:Groups Category:Bowser Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains